


【灿俊】黏

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou
Kudos: 10





	【灿俊】黏

李东赫敲门的时候，黄仁俊才刚刚撇下游戏睡过去没两三个小时。

夏天本就燥热不堪，偏偏黄仁俊家的空调这两天还坏了，预约的明明是上门紧急抢修，结果来干活的工人过来一顿敲敲打打后却说要等个两天，怎么看都是一副不紧不慢的样子。

人穷志也穷的苦命大学生自然是没钱再买一个空调的，捣鼓了半天，黄仁俊才从一堆灰的储物室翻出不止是何年何月塞进去的老旧电风扇。

也是懒得擦，风扇一转，陈年积攒的灰尘扑面而来，呛的黄仁俊扶着柜子咳了半天，这下子就更不想擦了，呛都呛了，再忍一会估计就转干净了。

抱着这种想法，黄仁俊心安理得的拿出电脑打游戏，只是电风扇终归是旧了，听着声响吱吱呀呀的动静大的很，吹出来的风却实在是轻柔，还不等触到黄仁俊，就被燥热的空气连带着变的温暖，也是不解热。

翻来覆去大半夜黄仁俊也没睡着，拿起手机一看都凌晨三点了，索性起来打开电脑继续玩，等玩到眼睛都睁不开，终于迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候，窗外天早就已经大亮了。

结果还没等黄仁俊好好把握这来之不易的、能够抵抗的过炎热的睡意，李东赫一大早就咚咚咚的撞门。

架不住李东赫烦人且持续的噪音攻击，黄仁俊还是挣扎着从床上起身，带着满脸怒气，连眼睛都睁不开，一路跌跌撞撞给开了门。

“你如果不是被人骗了三百万或者被人砍了一只手，最好现在就直接给我跪下。”

“啧啧啧，黄仁俊，我好心来看你，你就这态度，心凉啊。”李东赫揉了一把黄仁俊早上凌乱蓬松的头发，闪身就熟门熟路的走了进去。

本来就有起床气的黄仁俊这会更是烦躁，“砰！”地一声把门甩上，“你好心？鬼都不信。”

“瞅瞅你这态度，有没有听过一句话，有朋自远方来——”

“非奸即盗。”

放下手中拎着的西瓜，李东赫倾身就贴了过来，一只手揽上了黄仁俊的腰，另一只手不带停歇的就去揉捏黄仁俊的耳垂。

“那我还是不盗了，我比较想奸。”

黄仁俊有时候都怀疑李东赫应该是属蛇的才对，给根杆就往上爬。

推推缠在自己腰间的手，黄仁俊实在是困乏的懒得给精虫上脑的李东赫什么反应，催促着他去把瓜切了，自己也去刷牙洗个脸清醒一下。

洗漱出来，黄仁俊毫不客气的抢过刚刚挖了勺瓜心却还没来得及送入口中的勺，张嘴就把整个瓜最甜的部分咽了下去。

“黄仁俊！你好歹给我留一点啊，那么大勺全被你吃了！”

嘴里塞满了西瓜，黄仁俊鼓着嘴嘚瑟的在李东赫面前扭腰，这还不够，扑过去就要抢李东赫放在腿上的整个西瓜。李东赫一个条件反射就去拍伸过来的魔爪，没人扶着的西瓜“啪”的一下刚好倒在黄仁俊腿上。

黄仁俊最讨厌的就是在身上撒上饮料或者水果汁了，黏黏腻腻的，尤其是夏天，只要粘上一点点黏糊糊的东西，黄仁俊就感觉自己好像整个人都被推进了可乐池子，难受极了。

急忙跳起来，想去厕所冲洗干净，偏偏李东赫一把抓住手腕，指尖推着西瓜汁还在自己大腿上剐蹭，眼看着西瓜汁在自己腿上越来越增加的面积。

黄仁俊伸腿踢了下李东赫，“李东赫，快放开，爸爸现在还不和你计较。”

闻言李东赫笑弯了眼睛，怎么看怎么透出一股子狡诈的意味，“诶哟，那爸爸还是好好和我计较一下吧。”

说话间，趁着黄仁俊不注意，李东赫快速将黄仁俊夏天穿着的宽松短裤一把拉到了底，拉下来的过程中，裤边还蹭到了腿上的西瓜汁，已经有点要变干的西瓜汁，那股子黏腻劲又是激的黄仁俊一个激灵。

“李东赫！你个精虫上脑的！你先让我把西瓜汁洗掉。”

“都说了我是精虫上脑的，黄仁俊你怎么不长教训呢。”李东赫猛的一扑，就把黄仁俊压倒在沙发上，忍不住的贴近黄仁俊的嘴唇吻了下去。

本就没睡够觉而浑身无力，这一亲就更无力了，本来反抗的双手也逐渐变成相拥的姿势，鼻子里还发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

李东赫不安分的手掀开黄仁俊宽大的T恤，顺着腰线一路往下，用力的揉了揉他的大腿的臀肉，试探性的伸出一根手指进入黄仁俊后面。

黄仁俊猛的发出一声闷哼，整个人往上弹了一弹，又被李东赫强硬的按了下来，抽出手指，没一会李东赫又沾了点微凉的液体伸了进去。

不用黄仁俊多想，也知道李东赫用的是西瓜汁，“李东赫！”

“在～”

嘴上应着，手上动作却是不停，手指在里面不断的按压抽动，没一会儿，后面好像就认出了是熟悉的人，慢慢分泌出湿哒哒的液体。

听见黄仁俊已经忍受不住地发出低喘，李东赫也深吸了一口气，抽出手指，低头轻咬着黄仁俊的耳朵，整个人都伏在黄仁俊身上，将整根东西深埋了进去。

被插入的感觉实在是过于刺激，激的黄仁俊不自禁的仰起头，刚好将白嫩的脖颈暴露在李东赫的视野中。

李东赫一边捏了捏黄仁俊僵硬的腰臀，“放松点，呼～”，一边张口叼住了黄仁俊的喉结，用湿润的舌头缓缓舔舐，黄仁俊被刺激地狠狠吸了几下鼻子。

过了一会儿，黄仁俊总算是在李东赫的安抚下放松了身子，而李东赫也早已憋的是忍受不住了，“黄仁俊我给你说，这也就是我，不然谁还能有这耐心。”

李东赫整个人都与自己紧紧贴合，因此前后晃动的动作在汗液的摩擦下，才显得格外明显，“不是你，我现在正在开心的睡觉。”

“那多没意思，还是运动爽一点吧。”

说话间，李东赫放弃了缓慢抽动的节奏，把黄仁俊的腿拉的更开了些，狠狠地抽插了起来，两个人的姿势实在是贴合的过于紧密，窄小的沙发又让黄仁俊无处可躲，十足十的力道都让黄仁俊全然承担。

黄仁俊感觉自己后穴的最深处都被李东赫猛撞得发抖，生不出一丝一毫抵抗的力气，只能顺着李东赫的动作将双腿夹在他有力的腰间，被动的承受一波又一波快感。

过于贴紧的姿势让黄仁俊感觉李东赫只是在不停的往自己后穴里面前进，却感受不到一点退出，那种拓开层层嫩肉，朝着最酥软处激烈撞击的感觉，让黄仁俊整个人都只能发出无声的喘息。

黄仁俊前面的小东西还被李东赫的腹肌死死压住，随着贴合的动作在两个人之间摩擦，流出的一丝黏液也被胡乱涂抹在两人腹间。

伴随着强烈的快感，黄仁俊稀里糊涂的就射了出来，整个人都像煮熟的虾子一样，浑身上下因为舒爽而泛着红意，全身都湿漉漉的。

“嗯～东赫，不行了......”

高潮时的身子敏感的不像话，还没等黄仁俊央求着歇一会，李东赫来到了临界点，顾不上黄仁俊的呻吟，李东赫只能做出最原始的生理动作，朝着穴心一下一下进行本能的狠烈抽插，胯和臀肉相撞时啪啪的声音大的几乎让黄仁俊脸红。

黄仁俊被搞得都快要失去了意识，也不知道李东赫什么时候射了出来，他被射了精后就秒变老大爷的李东赫压在身下，但浑身软成一滩的黄仁俊也没什么力气抵抗还埋在他股间的东西。

只能任由李东赫的东西仍留在自己后穴里，两个人黏黏糊糊抱在一起，这会也感受不到夏天的燥热了，两个人都因为情事而流了一身汗，紧贴在一起的身子光滑又黏腻，意外的让黄仁俊不讨厌。

“这下西瓜汁都没了吧。”李东赫有一搭没一搭地舔咬着他的脖子和锁骨。

“滚——”

End.


End file.
